Boomerang
The is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is typically used to stun enemies, retrieve items, and trigger switches. Some weak enemies can be defeated using the Boomerang, and in some games, the Boomerang is capable of cutting down objects. Oftentimes, the Boomerang has the ability to be upgraded to the Magical Boomerang later in the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda using the Boomerang from The Legend of Zelda]] The Boomerang first appeared in The Legend of Zelda. It is obtained in Level 1 after Link defeats a group of Goriyas. It is capable of stunning large enemies, such as Moblins, and can kill smaller ones, such as Keese. Link can later find the Magical Boomerang in the second dungeon of the First Quest and in the third dungeon of the Second Quest. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link While Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is one of the few Zelda games in which Link does not obtain a Boomerang of some form, Goriyas throw boomerangs as a form of attack, much as they did in the first game. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Boomerang is found in the basement of Hyrule Castle. It can be used to stun or damage enemies. Later in the game, Link may toss the Boomerang into a Fairy Fountain to receive an upgraded Magical Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Unlike other games of the series, the Boomerang is an optional weapon and is received late in the game. To obtain the Boomerang, Link must trade one of his items to a the Boomerang Dealer, whom is in a cave on the Toronbo Shores and can only be seen with the Magnifying Lens. If Link talks to it a second time, he will beg for the return of his Boomerang. The Boomerang is significantly more powerful than most of the weapons in the game, capable of cutting down bushes, picking up items from a distance, and defeating many enemies in a single hit, including the final boss DethI. It can be used in combination with the Flying Rooster, causing the Boomerang to hover beneath Link and destroying any enemy he flies over. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Boomerang is used only by Link as a child. It can be used to retrieve items from afar and either kill or stun enemies. It is the prominent item of Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly and is required to defeat both Bigocto and Barinade. Link can also flip switches and grab far-off Pieces of Heart and Gold Skulltula Tokens with the Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The actual Boomerang does not appear in the game, but the Zora Mask's powers include two fins that can be fired like twin Boomerangs. If Link goes to the Zora Game Site and breaks all five pots with a single boomerang throw, he will earn a net gain of 90 Rupees. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link can obtain the Boomerang by getting a perfect score in the Target Carts mini game or at least 400 points at the Goron Gallery on Rolling Ridge in Oracle of Ages. Link can obtain the Boomerang by dancing in the Subrosian Dance Hall in Oracle of Seasons. Later Link can acquire the Magical Boomerang from the Ancient Ruins. In both games Link can increase the damage the Boomerang deals to enemies using the Rang Ring L-1 or L-2. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Boomerang is picked up from an Item Podium and used to collect treasure, and can move allies around. It is needed to collect keys in certain areas. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Boomerang appears again along with a significant new feature. Before throwing the Boomerang, Link can select up to five targets for the Boomerang to hit before returning. The Boomerang is crucial for puzzles involving switches that need to be triggered by the boomerang, especially in a set order. It is found in the Forbidden Woods after beating a Mothula. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Boomerangs can be found on Item Podiums throughout Hyrule. They can stun enemies, collect items and Force Gems, and pull other characters to Link. Link can also make a Boomerang hover in midair by holding down the "A" button. If Link finds a Great Fairy she will upgrade his Boomerang to a Level 2 Boomerang, allowing it to fly further and faster. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Boomerang can be bought in town from Hyrule Town Shop for 300 Rupees. It is completely optional and is not needed to complete the game. The Boomerang is replaced by the Magical Boomerang should Link acquire it through a sidequest. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Boomerang in Phantom Hourglass has the new ability to adapt to the touch screen. It can be found in the Temple of Fire. It will follow any path that is traced on the touch screen, allowing for more complex and innovative puzzles, the ability to reach around corners, and the ability to hit many enemies in quick succession. The Boomerang is used to defeat one of the bosses, Blaaz. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Boomerang is controlled in much the same fashion as the Boomerang from Phantom Hourglass and is found within the Snow Temple. It can be set ablaze with either regular or Blue Fire which can respectively melt snow or freeze water, creating a pathway for Link. It can also light other torches with the fire it has picked up. The Boomerang is used to defeat Fraaz, the boss of the Snow Temple. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Boomerang appears as an item in the game. It can be bought or rented at Ravio's Shop. If Link brings ten Lost Maiamais to Mother Maiamai, she can upgrade the Boomerang into the Nice Boomerang. It is the only item rentable from Ravio that isn't necessary to complete the game. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The Boomerang is set to appear as an item in Tri Force Heroes. In addition to being used for bringing small items to Link, he can also use it to bring other Links to him. Non-canonical appearances Zelda's Adventure Boomerangs are a type of spell Princess Zelda can learn. It is used for hitting enemies from a distance but isn't a powerful as other spells like the Bow & Arrow. Oddly, this Boomerang doesn't return. Super Smash Bros. Link can use the Boomerang as his Standard B special move. It deals damage depending on how far away the opponent is from Link. It is more controllable than the Boomerangs in later games in the Super Smash Bros. series. Despite being an adult, Link can use the Boomerang; Link has never used a regular Boomerang as an adult in any canonical games in the series. Super Smash Bros. Melee Link's Ocarina of Time version of the Boomerang is found in Super Smash Bros. Melee]. Link can aim it in an upward, downward, or straight manner, and it harms the opponents if it hits them. It is known for its ability to go through walls when going back to Link, and its ability to ricochet off of slopes when thrown. Young Link can also use the Boomerang, but, unlike his older self, he has greater control over it. A setback about Young Link's Boomerang is that its range is shorter than that of Adult Link's. It should be noted that Adult Link uses a Boomerang in Melee, despite the fact that Link as an adult has never used a normal Boomerang in a canon Zelda game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toon Link uses the Boomerang from The Wind Waker, rather than the Gale Boomerang used by the normal Link. It can be used to damage enemies at a distance. The boomerang also appears as a sticker. Its sticker gives a +4 bonus to weapon attacks, and can only be applied to Link, Toon Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganondorf. Hyrule Warriors The Boomerang appears as an item, and is essential in defeating Manhandla. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U The Boomerang returns as Toon Link's side special in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Link can also use the standard boomerang instead of the Gale Boomerang as one of his alternate side special. He also has access to the Ripping Boomerang which can hit multiple enemies at the cost of decreased range and power. Toon Link's alternate boomerangs are the Floating Boomerang, which gives him increased control at the cost of less power, and the High-Speed Boomerang which flies faster but does not alter it's path to return to Toon Link. See also * Gale Boomerang * Magical Boomerang * Nice Boomerang es:Bumerán Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items